Heathers: The Musical
Heathers: The Musical is a rock musical with music, lyrics and book by Laurence O'Keefe and Kevin Murphy, based on the 1988 film of the same name written by Daniel Waters. After a sold-out Los Angeles tryout, the show moved Off-Broadway in 2014. After the run in 2014 the show had an Off-West End run in 2018 and then transferred to the West End in 2018 for a limited engagement. While it is a high-energy black comedy, the show opens conversations about dark issues, including bullying, teen suicide, sexual assault, and violence in schools. Act 1 In 1989, 17-year-old Veronica Sawyer despairs at Westerburg High School's hellish social hierarchy, where students like Martha Dunnstock are tormented by jocks, Ram Sweeney and Kurt Kelly and the school is ruled by The Heathers, weak-willed Heather McNamara, bulimic Heather Duke and "mythic bitch" queen Heather Chandler. When Veronica's talent for forgery gets The Heathers out of detention, they give her a makeover and elevate her to their inner circle ("Beautiful"). Heather C. discovers Martha's crush on Ram and orders Veronica to forge a love letter from him to Martha, tempting Veronica with the promise of popularity ("Candy Store"). The mysterious, poetry-quoting new kid, J.D. criticizes Veronica for betraying her friend. J.D. wins a fight against the jocks and Veronica finds herself unexpectedly attracted ("Fight For Me"). Veronica's parents confess to Veronica that they aren't sure they like their daughter's new friends and would prefer if she was friends with Martha again. ("Candy Store (Playoff)"). Veronica flirts with J.D. at a 7-Eleven and he extols the virtues of the slurpee for numbing his grief ("Freeze Your Brain"). At Ram's homecoming party, Veronica gets increasingly drunk and high ("Big Fun"). When The Heathers cruelly prank Martha, Veronica angrily resigns from the clique and vomits on Heather C.'s shoes. Her reputation in ruins, Veronica breaks into J.D.'s bedroom and loses her virginity to him ("Dead Girl Walking"). After a tormented dream ("Veronica's Chandler Nightmare"), Veronica with J.D. in tow, apologizes to Heather C. Veronica and J.D. mix hangover cures for Heather C., J.D. adds a toxic drain cleaner to his mug as a joke, but the mugs get accidentally switched. Heather C. drinks from the poisoned mug and dies. Veronica panics, but J.D. convinces her to forge a suicide note, which paints a more complex, misunderstood Heather. This fictionalized Heather C. wins the school's sympathy and is even more worshipped in death than she was in life ("The Me Inside Of Me"). Veronica tries to get on with her normal life but is berated and mocked by Heather C.'s ghost. Veronica tries to rescue The Heathers from a drunk Kurt and Ram, who aggressively beg her for sex, but she gives them more alcohol until they pass out ("Blue"). Heather D. assumes Heather C.'s status and symbolic a red scrunchie and Ram and Kurt tell everyone they had sex with Veronica ("Blue (Reprise)"). Veronica is branded a slut ("Blue (Playoff)") and when J.D. attacks the jocks to defend her, they savagely beat him. J.D. and Veronica comfort each other and plan a vengeful prank. Veronica will lure the jocks to the cemetery with the promise of making their fictional threesome real, then J.D. and Veronica will shoot them with tranquilizer "ich lüge" bullets to knock them out, leaving a forged suicide note confessing they were "gay lovers". When the jocks arrive, J.D. shoots Ram but Veronica misses Kurt. As she realizes Ram is dead and the bullets are real, J.D. shoots Kurt dead and proclaims his undying love to a horrified Veronica ("Our Love Is God"). Act 2 At Ram and Kurt's funeral, a distraught Veronica reflects that they could have outgrown their immaturity ("Prom Or Hell?"). Grief-stricken, Bill Sweeney chastises Paul Kelly for remaining homophobic, until Paul suddenly kisses Bill revealing their own secret love affair. Confession brings catharsis and all vow to make the world a more tolerant place ("My Dead Gay Son"). Convinced the murders are for the greater good, J.D. urges Veronica to target Heather D. next. She refuses and as J.D. complains about doing nothing in the face of injustice, he reveals he witnessed his mother's suicide. Veronica gives him an ultimatum, give up violence and live a normal life with her or lose her forever ("Seventeen"). J.D. agrees and they reconcile. Martha tells Veronica she suspects J.D. of murdering the jocks, believing Ram's "love note" is proof. Veronica, urged on by Heather C.'s ghost, confesses that she forged the note to humiliate Martha, who runs off in tears. Guidance counsellor Ms. Fleming holds a televised therapy assembly ("Shine A Light"). She urges everyone to reveal their fears and insecurities, but only Heather M. admits to suicidal thoughts ("Lifeboat") and Heather D. mocks her and whips the students into a frenzy. Veronica lashes out and blurts a confession, "they didn't kill themselves! I killed them!" but everyone laughs mockingly, thinking Veronica is only desperate for attention. Shortly after, Heather M. tries to kill herself by overdosing in the bathroom ("Shine A Light (Reprise)") but Veronica stops her. J.D., carrying a gun, again tries to persuade Veronica to kill Heather D., realising how unstable he is, Veronica breaks up with him ("Hey Yo, Westerburg"). J.D. blackmails Heather D. into making the student body sign a petition. Martha, mourning Ram, jumps off a bridge ("Kindergarten Boyfriend") but survives. Veronica rushes to the hospital, taunted by the ghosts of Heather C., Kurt and Ram, ("Yo Girl"). She returns home, where J.D. breaks in. As she barricades herself in the closet, he reveals the petition, signed by every student, is actually a mass suicide note, his plan to blow up the pep rally will look like a mass suicide. He breaks open the closet to find Veronica dangling from a noose. Grief-stricken, he leaves to complete his plan ("Meant To Be Yours"). Veronica, having faked her suicide, races to stop J.D. ("Dead Girl Walking (Reprise)") She confronts him in the boiler room, in their struggle, J.D. is shot. Unable to disarm the bomb, Veronica takes it to the empty football field. J.D. convinces her to let him take the bomb instead ("I Am Damaged"), it explodes, killing him alone. Returning to school, Veronica takes the red scrunchie from Heather D. and ends the era of social ridicule. Veronica invites Martha and Heather M. to hang out, rent a movie and be kids before childhood is over ("Seventeen (Reprise)"). Music Off-Broadway Act I *"Beautiful" – Veronica, Heather C., Heather D., Heather M., Kurt, Ram, Martha, Ms. Fleming, Mr. Gowan, Mr. Ripper and Students *"Candy Store" – Heather C., Heather D. and Heather M. *"Fight For Me" – Veronica, Heather C., Heather D., Heather M., Martha, Mr. Ripper and Students *"Candy Store (Playoff)" - Heather C., Heather D. and Heather M. † *"Freeze Your Brain" – J.D. *"Big Fun" – Ram, Kurt, Veronica, Heather C. Heather D., Heather M. and Students *"Dead Girl Walking" – Veronica and J.D. *"Veronica's Chandler Nightmare" – Heather C., Heather D., Heather M., Kurt, Ram, Martha, Ms. Fleming, Mr. Gowan, Mr. Ripper and Students † *"Me Inside of Me" – Heather C., Veronica, J.D., Officer Milner, Officer McCord, Mr. Gowan, Ms. Fleming, Mr. Ripper, Martha and Students *"Blue" – Ram, Kurt, Heather D. and Heather M. *"Blue (Reprise)" – Ram, Kurt, Heather D., Heather M., Martha, Ms. Fleming, Mr. Ripper, Mr. Gowan and Students † *"Blue (Playoff)" - Heather D., Heather M., Kurt, Ram and Students † *"Our Love Is God" – J.D. and Veronica, Act II *"Prom Or Hell?" – Veronica † *"My Dead Gay Son" – Bill, Paul, Veronica, J.D., Heather D., Heather M., Martha, Ms. Fleming and Students *"Seventeen" – Veronica and J.D. *"Shine A Light" – Ms. Fleming, Veronica, J.D., Heather D., Heather M., Mr. Gowan, Mr. Ripper and Students *"Lifeboat" – Heather M. *"Shine A Light (Reprise)" – Heather D., Mr. Gowan and Students *"Hey Yo, Westerburg" – Heather M., Heather D. and Students † *"Kindergarten Boyfriend" – Martha *"Yo Girl" – Heather C., Kurt and Ram *"Meant To Be Yours" – J.D., Heather D., Heather M., Mr. Ripper and Students *"Dead Girl Walking (Reprise)" – Veronica, J.D., Heather M., Heather D., Ms. Fleming, Mr. Ripper and Students *"I Am Damaged" – J.D. and Veronica *"Seventeen (Reprise)" – Veronica, Martha, Heather M., Heather D., Ms. Fleming, Mr. Gowan, Mr. Ripper and Students West End Act I *"Beautiful" – Veronica, Heather C., Heather D., Heather M., Kurt, Ram, Martha, Ms. Fleming, Mr. Ripper and Students *"Candy Store" – Heather C., Heather D. and Heather M. *"Fight For Me" – Veronica, Heather C., Heather D., Heather M., Martha, Mr. Ripper and Students *"Candy Store (Playoff)" – Heather C., Heather D. and Heather M. † *"Freeze Your Brain" – J.D. *"Big Fun" – Ram, Kurt, Veronica, Heather C., Heather D., Heather M. and Students *"Dead Girl Walking" – Veronica and J.D. *"Veronica's Chandler Nightmare" – Heather C., Heather D., Heather M., Kurt, Ram, Martha, Ms. Fleming, Mr. Gowan, Mr. Ripper and Students † *"The Me Inside Of Me" – Heather C., Veronica, J.D., Officer Milner, Officer McCord, Mr. Gowan, Mr. Ripper, Ms. Fleming, Martha and Students *"You're Welcome" – Ram, Kurt and Veronica *"Never Shut Up Again" – Heather D., Heather M., Ram, Kurt and Students *"Our Love is God" – J.D. and Veronica Act II *"Prom or Hell?" – Veronica † *"My Dead Gay Son" – Bill, Paul, Veronica, J.D., Heather D., Heather M., Martha, Ms. Fleming and Students *"Seventeen" – Veronica and J.D. *"Shine A Light" – Ms. Fleming, Veronica, J.D., Heather D., Heather M., Mr. Gowan, Mr. Ripper and Students *"Lifeboat" – Heather M. *"Shine A Light (Reprise)" – Heather D. and Students *"I Say No" - Veronica *"He Yo, Westerburg" – Heather M., Mr. Gowan and Students † *"Kindergarten Boyfriend" – Martha *"Yo Girl" – Heather C., Kurt and Ram *"Meant To Be Yours" – J.D., Heather D., Heather M., Mr. Ripper And Students *"Dead Girl Walking (Reprise)" – Veronica, J.D., Heather M., Heather D. and Students *"I Am Damaged" – J.D. and Veronica *"Seventeen (Reprise)" – Veronica, Martha, Heather M., Heather D., Ms. Fleming, Mr. Gowan, Mr. Ripper and Students "You're Welcome" replaces "Blue", a song on the World Premiere Cast Recording. "You're Welcome" was originally written by Laurence O'Keefe and Kevin Murphy for the High School Edition but was added to the official show beginning with the 2018 West End production. Laurence O'Keefe and Kevin Murphy preferred "You're Welcome" as they had come to feel that "Blue" was a bit lazy and had inadvertently trivialized the lead character's fears, given that Veronica is cornered by two drunk, entitled high school football stars who refused to hear the word "no". While "Blue" contained no dialogue for Veronica, by contrast "You're Welcome" allows Veronica to express her fears and solve her problem, defeating her assailants decisively. As well as providing a more empowering alternative for Veronica, the new song remedies the way that "Blue" was often considered as “treating date rape as a laughing matter” and presenting sexual assault or harassment as “boyish antics”, due to the comical nature of the song. A new song for Heather D., "Never Shut Up Again", was also added for the West End run, replacing "Blue (Reprise)". For the 2017 workshop, there was a different song to replace "Blue (Reprise)", which became "Big Fun (Reprise)", part of which is now included in "Never Shut Up Again". In the last week at The Other Palace, the authors added a new song after "Shine A Light (Reprise)" called "I Say No", in which Veronica finally dumps J.D. when he proposes a return to murdering, telling him "you need help I can't provide" and walking out on him. The song remained in the show for the Theater Royal Haymarket run and was released on February 15th, 2019 as the first single on the West End cast album. History Background The show's director, Andy Fickman had been working with Daniel Waters, the screenwriter of the film, on the musical. After seeing Laurence O'Keefe's work with Legally Blonde and how he transitioned film to theatre, he decided to pair him with Reefer Madness collaborator Kevin Murphy. Andy Fickman said of the experience, "we found that Heathers gave a great deal of opportunity for 80s commentary and a great chance for music and storytelling". Productions 2009 Reading Three private readings of the work in progress were held in Los Angeles in 2009, each starring Kristen Bell as Veronica Sawyer. The first was in March at the Endeavor Talent Agency in Beverly Hills starring Christian Campbell as J.D., the second in June at The Hudson Theatre in Los Angeles, starring Scott Porter as J.D. and the third in December at the Coast Playhouse in West Hollywood, starring James Snyder as J.D. In each reading, Jenna Leigh Green, Corri English and Christine Lakin played Heather Chandler, Heather McNamara and Heather Duke respectively. 2010 Reading On September 13th - 14th 2010, Heathers was presented as a concert reading at Joe's Pub in New York. The show was directed by Andy Fickman and it starred Annaleigh Ashford as Veronica Sawyer, Jeremy Jordan as J.D., Jenna Leigh Green as Heather Chandler, Corri English as Heather McNamara, Christine Lakin as Heather Duke, James Snyder as Kurt Kelly, PJ Griffith as Ram Sweeney, Julie Garnyé as Martha Dunnstock, Eric Leviton as Bill Sweeney, Kevin Pariseau as Paul Kelly and Mr. Gowan, Jill Abramovitz as Ms. Fleming and Mrs. Sawyer, Tom Compton as Hipster Dork and Preppy Kid, Alex Ellis as Goth Girl, English Teacher and Young Republicanette and Kelly Karbacz as Stoner Chick and School Psychologist. 2013 Workshop The show played at The Hudson Theatres in Los Angeles for a limited engagement on the weekends from September 21st - October 6th, 2013. The cast included Barrett Wilbert Weed as Veronica, Ryan McCartan as J.D., Sarah Halford as Heather C., Kristolyn Lloyd as Heather D. and Elle McLemore as Heather M. Elle McLemore was the only Heather to remain with the cast when the show transferred to Off-Broadway, but after Alice Lee left the production, Kristolyn Lloyd reprised her role as Heather D. Off-Broadway In 2013, it was announced that Heathers: The Musical would be brought to Off-Broadway, previews begin in March at New World Stages in New York, directed by Andy Fickman. Coincidentally, New World was also the name of the original film's distributor. In February 2014, the cast was announced, including Barrett Wilbert Weed, Ryan McCartan, and Elle McLemore reprising their roles as Veronica, J.D. and Heather M., respectively, with new additions to the cast being Jessica Keenan Wynn as Heather C., Alice Lee as Heather D. and Tony Award winner, Anthony Crivello as Bill Sweeney and Big Bud Dean. The show began previews on March 15th, 2014 and opened on March 31st, 2014. A cast album was recorded on April 15th and 16th, 2014 with an in-store and digital release of June 17th, 2014. It was released a week early on June 10th, 2014. Heathers: The Musical played its final performance at New World Stages on August 4th, 2014. Australia The Australian premiere of Heathers: The Musical at the Hayes Theatre in Sydney was staged in July 22nd – August 9th, 2015. Directed by Trevor Ashley with choreography by Cameron Mitchell, it starred Jaz Flowers as Veronica Sawyer, Stephen Madsen as J.D., Lucy Maunder as Heather Chandler, Erin Clare as Heather McNamara and Libby Asciak as Heather Duke. The well-received production transferred the following year, with mostly the same cast, for seasons in Brisbane on January 9th - 17th, 2016 at the Queensland Performing Arts Centre, Melbourne on May 11th - 22nd, 2016 at the Arts Centre Melbourne and Sydney on June 8th - 26th, 2016 at the Sydney Opera House. New York In October 14th - 23th, 2016 White Plains Performing Arts Center presented the NY Regional Premiere of Heathers: The Musical to sold out audiences. 2017 Workshop A workshop of the musical opened at The Other Palace in London, which held 5 presentations in the studio from May 30th - June 3th, 2017. The workshop featured Charlotte Wakefield as Veronica Sawyer. Off-West End Following the workshop, the musical had its official London premiere in the theatre at The Other Palace in London, from June 9th - August 4th, 2018, starring Carrie Hope Fletcher as Veronica Sawyer, Jamie Muscato as J.D., Dominic Andersen as Ram Sweeney, Edward Baruwa as Bill Sweeney and Jon Boydon as Paul Kelly. The production was produced by Bill Kenwright and Paul Taylor-Mills, directed again by Andy Fickman and with choreographer and associate director Gary Lloyd. For the Off-West End production "Blue" has been changed to the new song "You're Welcome" and Heather Duke has received her own song "Never Shut Up Again" as well as a few script changes. West End Heathers: The Musical transferred to West End at the Theatre Royal Haymarket, running from September 3th - November 24th, 2018. A new song for Veronica, "I Say No," as well as a few script changes to Act 2 were added for the transfer. A West End cast recording was released on Ghostlight Records on March 1st. The album premiered at #1 on the iTunes UK Soundtracks Charts and at #2 on the iTunes UK Album charts. The album premiered at #24 on the Official Albums Chart. On March 3th, 2019, Heathers The Musical won the Best New Musical award at London's Whatsonstage.com Awards. Carrie Hope Fletcher also won for Best Actress In A Musical. UK Tour On October 3th, 2019 it was announced on the Bill Kenwright LTD twitter account that Heathers: The Musical would be embarking on a UK Tour in 2020 starting in June with casting and the tour locations to be announced soon. Cast 2009 Reading *Kristen Bell as Veronica Sawyer *Jenna Leigh Green as Heather Chandler *Christine Lakin as Heather Duke *Corri English as Heather McNamara *Christian Campbell and Scott Porter as J.D. *Julie Garnye as Martha Dunnstock *James Snyder as Kurt Kelly and J.D. *PJ Griffith as Ram Sweeney *Jill Abramovitz as Ms. Fleming and Mrs. Sawyer *Zachary Ford as Mr. Sawyer, Mr. Gowan and Paul Kelly *Eric Leviton as Big Bud Dean, Mr. Ripper and Bill Sweeney 2010 Reading *Annaleigh Ashford as Veronica Sawyer *Jenna Leigh Green as Heather Chandler *Christine Lakin as Heather Duke *Corri English as Heather McNamara *Jeremy Jordan as J.D. *Julie Garnye as Martha Dunnstock *James Snyder as Kurt Kelly *PJ Griffith as Ram Sweeney *Jill Abramovitz as Ms. Fleming and Mrs. Sawyer *Zachary Ford as Mr. Sawyer, Mr. Gowan and Paul Kelly *Eric Leviton as Big Bud Dean, Mr. Ripper and Bill Sweeney 2013 Workshop *Barrett Wilbert Weed as Veronica Sawyer *Sarah Halford as Heather Chandler *Kristolyn Lloyd as Heather Duke *Elle McLemore as Heather McNamara *Ryan McCartan as J.D. *Katie Ladner as Martha Dunnstock *Evan Todd as Kurt Kelly *Jon Eidson as Ram Sweeney *Rena Strober as Ms. Fleming and Mrs. Sawyer *Daniel Cooney as Mr. Sawyer, Mr. Gowan and Paul Kelly *Rex Smith as Big Bud Dean, Mr. Ripper and Bill Sweeney *AJ Meijer as Officer Milner *Trevor Shor as Officer McCord Off-Broadway *Barrett Wilbert Weed as Veronica Sawyer *Jessica Keenan Wynn and Charissa Hogeland as Heather Chandler *Alice Lee and Kristolyn Lloyd as Heather Duke *Elle McLemore as Heather McNamara *Ryan McCartan as J.D. *Katie Ladner as Martha Dunnstock *Evan Todd as Kurt Kelly *Jon Eidson as Ram Sweeney *Michelle Duffy as Ms. Fleming and Mrs. Sawyer *Daniel Cooney as Mr. Sawyer, Mr. Gowan and Paul Kelly *Anthony Crivello as Big Bud Dean, Mr. Ripper and Bill Sweeney *AJ Meijer as Officer Milner *Dan Domenech as Officer McCord Australia *Jaz Flowers as Veronica Sawyer *Lucy Maunder and Kirby Burgess as Heather Chandler *Libby Asciak as Heather Duke *Erin Clare and Rebecca Hetherington as Heather McNamara *Stephen Madsen as J.D. *Lauren McKenna as Martha Dunnstock and Ms. Fleming *Vincent Hooper as Kurt Kelly and Paul Kelly *Jakob Ambrose as Ram Sweeney and Bill Sweeney *Michelle Barr as Mrs. Sawyer *Stephen McDowell as Mr. Sawyer, Mr. Gowan and Officer Milner *Leigh Sleightholme as Big Bud Dean, Mr. Ripper and Officer McCord New York *Kerri George as Veronica Sawyer *Melody Wilson as Heather Chandler *Deanna Giulietti as Heather Duke *Mary Mondlock as Heather McNamara *Nathan Cockroft as J.D. *Kristen Kane as Martha Dunnstock *Ethan Kirschbaum as Kurt Kelly *Jack Plozay as Ram Sweeney *Madison Washer as Ms. Fleming *Jay Howard as Paul Kelly *Jack Boice as Bill Sweeney 2017 Workshop *Charlotte Wakefield as Veronica Sawyer *Amy Ross as Heather Chandler *Gabrielle Lewis-Dodson as Heather Duke *Sophie Isaacs as Heather McNamara *Jamie Muscato as J.D. *Lizzie Bea as Martha Dunnstock *Liam Doyle as Kurt Kelly *Dominic Andersen as Ram Sweeney *Rebecca Lock as Ms. Fleming and Mrs. Sawyer *Andy Brady as Mr. Sawyer, Mr. Gowan and Paul Kelly *Simon Bailey as Big Bud Dean, Mr. Ripper and Bill Sweeney Off-West End *Carrie Hope Fletcher as Veronica Sawyer *Jodie Steele as Heather Chandler *T'Shan Williams as Heather Duke *Sophie Isaacs as Heather McNamara *Jamie Muscato as J.D. *Jenny O’Leary as Martha Dunnstock *Christopher Chung as Kurt Kelly *Dominic Andersen as Ram Sweeney *Rebecca Lock as Ms. Fleming and Mrs. Sawyer *Jon Boydon as Mr. Sawyer, Mr. Gowan and Paul Kelly *Edward Baruwa as Big Bud Dean, Mr. Ripper and Bill Sweeney *Sergio Pasquariello as Officer Milner *Alex James Hatton as Officer McCord West End *Carrie Hope Fletcher as Veronica Sawyer *Jodie Steele as Heather Chandler *T'Shan Williams as Heather Duke *Sophie Isaacs as Heather McNamara *Jamie Muscato as J.D. *Jenny O’Leary as Martha Dunnstock *Christopher Chung as Kurt Kelly *Dominic Andersen as Ram Sweeney *Rebecca Lock as Ms. Fleming and Mrs. Sawyer *Jon Boydon as Mr. Sawyer, Mr. Gowan and Paul Kelly *Nathan Amzi as Big Bud Dean, Mr. Ripper and Bill Sweeney *Sergio Pasquariello as Officer Milner *John Lumsden as Officer McCord Category:Musicals Category:Stage adaptations